


Happy 2k17 Holidays

by o00whitney00o (XDX3XP)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, His Ho!Bitty, M/M, Present!Shitty, santa!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/o00whitney00o
Summary: Collection of Holiday art (also called a train-wreck) done using various Check Please! characters as well as increasingly horrid holiday wear.





	1. Santa's Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw an au somewhere on tumblr about the characters drawing lots to see whom would play Santa that year. Jack pulled the smallest straw. I just thought to myself that there's no way Holster, Shitty, and Ransom would let Jack get away with wearing an over-sized Santa suit. No, they would definitely insist that Jack had to wear a sexy Santa costume. And so this Idea was born. There are no breaks on this train.


	2. Sweater Weather - Bitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw this sweater and couldn't help myself.


	3. The Gift that Keeps on Giving - Shitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t decide which horrendous Christmas themed bikini shitty would wear and I just figured he would wear both.

  



End file.
